User blog:Unclever Name/ROOM: The Unclever Edition
Basically, what I do here, is I take pasta gems and run them through google translate by translating them to chinese, and translating the chinese to english. So enjoy: "I'm going to die here, Herbert?" "John, you will die here." "Why do not you?" "Go back to sleep John." The speakers are usually cracking noise, before the chamber fell to a dead silence. John under his thin blanket, shivering, he going to die. It has ninety days because he was eating regular food, six, because he is a pill, 100 and 16 since he last saw a person. The world was lonely. John is trying to force his body to fall asleep, but hunger won out. He rose from his bed, paced around the tiny cube of 12 feet. He went to the side of the room, check the tiny drop-down box, and found nothing, and turned around. When he reached the other side, he would pause, look out the window, where he can observe the dirt on the wall, seemingly inches away. This is not spectacular in any way, but John found that when you're desperate, you can see anything you want. The lush tropical rainforests, vibrant streets, busy with their own house, but in the end, it is dirt. He may have died. Creak voice full of tiny cubes, John must have an hour, pacing back and forth. He did not know what time it is, but he began to feel tired, his stomach no longer hurt. Just feel like a void, similar to the missing inside him, so he returned to his bed, his tossing and turning, until it fell to a restless sleep. Here as a good night's sleep there is no such thing. Every now and then, John will hear the noise. Rattle, clanking metal.The first few weeks, the noise at night to keep awake John terror, but now, other than the life that they provide the only sign of the sound from the speaker. The sound from the beginning, Herbert.Herbert John, this new world into and Herbert will usher in one of his. Since the first day, John woke up dry, a cold sweat, frost heave, he felt the pull of a walkie-talkie sound. Hello John, and no more than play their own, we do not want you so soon hurt yourself. John then was cold, just as they are about the same child attachment, or at least who spoke. At the time, it may have been because he thought it was what happened led to his freedom, but now it is because it is the only, he had to remind him that he is not dreaming. This is not hell, this is true, he is living every minute. "You sleep, John?" "Good." "Good? Care to elaborate?" "No." Monosyllabic Today, we are not? " "Shut up". John was very unhappy because he had not received his pills in the drop-down box. He always found one in his sleep after the metal compartment. This is the normal routine now has been broken, panic has John to wash the whole morning. "This is John?" "I said shut up." "This is your rations, John?" "Where is it?" "I ask, is your rations John?" "Yes, what the fuck is that?" John is in the brink of collapse. Around this simple routine, sleep, eat, pace, sleep, eat, rhythm, sleep is based on his entire existence.Now it is gone, nothing left to John. "Oh, calm down, I believe it will open somewhere." "I'm going to die." "We are going to die one day, John." John mining strained glass windows, he was anxious. If he does not get the pills, he would starve. i1t is only to keep him alive. The idea of his head, consider why you decided they want him to die today, why invest so much time, and then decided to just let him starve."Why do kill me?" "Kill you, John? I assure you, no one would try to kill you." "Then the pills?" Sigh through the speakers. "You do not unreasonable, now, I think you need some time to calm down and collect your thoughts." "Herbert, I swear to God I Loud speaker crackled, and then the room was silent. John Herbert has left suddenly, he did not know that he vowed to God is pleased, he no bargain. Herbert, the only threat he laughed, because he found the first day, when he committed suicide, Herbert would only say: "I would rather not deal with a mess today, John." This is useless. John wanted to commit suicide, he had no way to do this. The thought of his time, and broke the window, trying to cut his throat with a piece of glass, but Herbert told him it was crushed the bullet-proof glass is made. Basically, he is a death certificate. Hours later, John must be at one minute intervals to check the drop-down box; hope and prayer pill, so that he can survive another day, maybe two. He will have every often to take a rest. His little chicken legs can not carry out the weight of the skeletal framework. Do not have much muscle, of course, does not have any fat on him to stay.When he did the energy to walk, his legs uneasily shaking, like his first step in learning to walk. He could not remember if he has always been the case, or if it is a hunger symptoms. Anyway, this is a sign of death. Hungry, and he hoped that so many mental exhaustion, John went to bed defeated and fear from the drop-down box. For the first time in a period of time, fear of death. Herbert and John talk about death quite frequently, in fact, John's death. It has been calm, almost soothing to know that he will eventually elsewhere, somewhere outside these walls, but tonight, it is terrible. The true feelings of death, he slowly get up. What would it feel? I will go? I will still be hungry? All of these ideas, he worked until he put a small pillow in the bed sobbing. "John?" Intercom crackled. John smell, spit snot spots down on the bed, tears dripping down his face. "John, I know you did not die with me please, I'm sorry earlier. John reshuffle in bed. Do not know what an apology. The apology is an error or signs of weakness. This Herbert never displayed. "Now John, do not treat me this way, I do not give you good?" "What do you want?" John said in a harsh voice. "John, I know, listen, I have a surprise for you." The voice sounded pleasant, because it is a device on the wall. John looked around the room, afraid. He did not know what this means. Is the room to explode into a fiery hell? Toxic gases will be released into the room to end their lives? He will be forced to crawl into a small box, until he was squeezed into hundreds of smaller pieces? John shuddered and curled up into a ball. "Now, John is now Do not be shy, chuckled:" Herbert. "Check your mailbox." John's eyes shifted to the side of the room, drop-down box. Looks the same. He also did not hear or see any movement in the room, nothing there. "You always please to receive a gift when the caution?" John climbed out of bed, shambling frame. He grabbed a small handle, and it opened. Slowly revealing the bottom of the round bars. Half expect it to bite him, but it does not, it is still small, round stick, it has been. He raised his bright white room, and he submerged achieve. He knows what it is, he saw many of these before. This is a screwdriver. "Ah, nothing like a good tool set has John?" I should go stab yourself? "Dear God, boy, is not ridiculous!" John's research tool. This is a small and a hot dog wheel. The handle is red, shiny, there is nothing like what he had seen in a very long time. Above the handle is flat, the top of the metal, only a standard screwdriver. "Well, John? "Well?" "I get a 'thank you'?" "No." "Well, I never." Herbert murmured this intercom silence. John is not alone though. Things feel different. Why did they give him a screwdriver? John tried in the box, it can not bring anything but bad, but he can not. He felt connected to it, in one place, they do not have a business, foreign body, he could not give it up, because he knows he will never be alone again. John curled up with new friends in bed and went to sleep, suspicious, but thanks. This is the best sleep he had had, because he got there. John woke up feeling a lot better than usual update. Deep empty feeling still exists, but it is not like before. John out of bed, firmly grasp the screwdriver went to the drop-down box. He opened it, to his surprise, he found the two drugs. The overjoyed John quickly grabbed a devour it in a matter of seconds. Although it has the consistency of chalk, his senses go wild. His stomach was full, and his content. He picked up the pills and casual pop-up, shouted through his mouth, like the intercom cracked and Herbert lively sound. "Morning John! Breakfast?" Is good, because there are two? "Early? Not stupid, of course, breakfast, lunch, and dinner." "Shut up, why there are two drugs? "Oh, I'm glad you noticed to be honest, sometimes small things are the most important." John restlessness, which is unusual Herbert is so casual, but it is on two consecutive days, how this is going, it troubled him. "Why?" "Well, you made this yesterday pill to make a fuss, we believe that we are willing to give you two!" "Why?" John asked again, this time louder, now is the stomach is full, he is more confidence a little. "This is only fair to John, we miss a day, so today we give you two make up for it, it is very simple." John did not want to believe him, but in his head told him that he did not lie. He can not say that there is no controversy. This is simple, like Herbert, he was just to repay the owed. This is supposed to do. "Thank you" "Oh, you are very welcome John, very, very welcome." Herbert said in a flat tone, he was his regular self, is no longer a happy giver, he was a minute ago. John excess tablets in his pocket, he will save an emergency, just in case. John then took his screwdriver back to bed. He stared at the ceiling for a long time, thinking of what would become of it? He will always stay here? He? Before he came here, he does not remember what. He did not even know his name until the song "Hello John." For all he knew, he never had a name, just a community, through the cracks of a decline in short-lived. He believes this is a substitute because he hates his life, family and friends. He has a missing person. They may have to go through now, no one will be looking for his funeral. This depressed, John, so he went back to the thought he was a nobody. John lied some more, until he had an idea. He will start its own history, he recorded in his room. He grabbed his screwdriver and push it in bright white walls. He did not know they were made, but he prayed that they would scratch. Him down pressure and a terrible ear-piercing noise echoed throughout the room, but there is a small flag has dropped a screwdriver. John can write. He chiseled a few minutes, until his things he was proud of in the center of the wall, he wrote. "My name is John no one." This is not a lot, but it is a start. He did not know what, but it certainly is a start and John proud. He expressed the hope that he can enjoy his, which led him to believe Herbert. He likes to Herbert than his, Herbert gave his screwdriver, and, in essence, to his senses. John, in the first week of clear thinking and reasonable. Than just the survival of life, thoughts, feelings, curiosity. This is wonderful. John would like to thank Herbert important than anything else. "Herbert?" Cracking. "Yes, John?" "I can see you?" "No John." "Why?" "This is the rules of John, went to sleep." John shuffled uneasily in his bed. He hopes to further, but he did not want to annoy Herbert. He tried to close my eyes, but he could not bring himself to do this. "Herbert?" "Yes, John?" "Thank you" This is a disturbing silence. What is wrong. Someone must find Herbert and cut his throat. He is more likely to lie in their own blood pool, and now John is truly and completely alone. He would starve to death under the watchful eyes of Herbert on his daily life observations and comments. John is now nothing. "You are welcome to go to sleep." John sighed and sank into the mattress. He can sleep easy to know Herbert, like a mother to take care of her children, always attention and protection. John soon fell asleep, content, and full of vitality. All he will ever need, food, even the least entertainment. He is a complete person. John awoke the next morning, and set up the retrieval and consumption of fresh pill, with his new friends. Through continuous wail, scratch mark the beginning of temperament, and then become a complete sentence. "I have not dead." It is written in the corner. Adequate space was slightly lower than the left, leaving a lone scratch next to the space. John decided that he may have enough time to basic understanding. He knew, he stayed roughly the same amount of time every day, so this means he should sleep roughly the same number. Using this logic, he may be just a tick every time he woke up. When he came to use pills to expect at the beginning of the day, but after a certain period of time, it seems pointless. Did not know he was dead, only he has to how long it took, it is unavoidable, but John felt different now, he has a small amount in the joy of his life, his pride in his new book. A new understanding that he was alive. Thoughtfully to appreciate his work for some time, John gently placed his friend in bed. Then he slowly knelt on the floor, his legs still a bit shaky, and then stretched out flat. He began to try just to lift a little, he did not think his arm will support him, but to his surprise, he succeeded in doing a full push-ups. Have confidence in him to try again, but only a half ago, one of his arms buckled on his face hit on the metal floor. A little bit at a loss, he took himself to bed. He grabbed his friend and curled close. He spent the rest of the daydream, the things he can do now. He believes that he means to kill their own, but the rapid demise of the idea. Is there a way he can kill himself, and now he is not alone, he can not just walk away from. So he decided, he will live as long as possible, he will continue to write, even if only one sentence, he was determined to not change his life and a permanent thing, in his book. John woke up crying sound. He did not know what time it is. He believes that he might be dreaming, but a few minutes to continue crying. According to the high investment and not yet sounded the low, guttural, people seem to be stifled. Scared, he grabbed his screwdriver, no one would hurt his friend. Of his own corner, grab one-handed weapon and the other firmly clenched into a fist. He spent what seemed like hours, until the last cry dead. John was shocked. This is the first thing he heard, it sounds even vaguely God mankind knows how long, except of course Herbert. "Oh, John, you do such a painful moment? John jumped out of a sudden the sound from the speakers. He eased Once he is familiar, calm voice belonged to Herbert. "What the fuck is that?" "I'm sorry?" "What is that cry?" Crying? I think you're a bit tired of John. " "Herbert asked me to." Putting cracked and fizzled. John left behind confused and afraid without any explanation. Perhaps Herbert is correct, perhaps John just dream of the noise, but he woke up, he must. Then, he thinks this may be Herbert, he was just playing a trick. John decided that it was the most logical answer, the best course of action would be to ignore it. Did not give Herbert John saw a stupid noise panic satisfaction. From now on, John will not be shaken. Sleep what kind of seems only a few minutes later, John left a small bed, went to the drop-down box. As expected, a small pill in there, waiting for consumption. John to comply with the request that does not exist, and quickly had a pill. He returned to bed, he picked his friends carefully to work on adding another tick. After suffering from a terrible noise, and John jumped out of bed on the floor. Him feel good, energetic, and so he decided he might as well work. If he was going to die, hell, he might as well look good.So, he did push-ups for a long period of time, until he tired, back to my own bed. He lay there, playing with a screwdriver in his thumb, thinking of new things to write. He will never be able to identify anything that he really put down the desire, but it got him thinking, let him awake. More crying in the night. This time, it seems to be louder and more focused. Like it was almost named John. Identified as meeting the Herbert in his sick game, John remain and act as if He did not hear. He just heard the noise, while maintaining its regular sleeping position. Him to do so until the crying finally Yan Flag interest drum.John is proud of his achievements. Content, he dropped asleep. John's life slowly becomes more and more routine, he would get up every morning to eat fresh pills, make a new wall, sports tick, and then get lost in his thoughts. It is very boring, but strange to fulfill John, he forgot his regular life of luxury goods, which is sufficient to meet him. Has also become the cry the noise routine John go to bed, whenever he comes back, John will continue to ignore it. This mode for 13 days, until one night, when the cry particularly loud. John continue to remain stationary, apathetic noise. He almost got the noise, and sometimes even fall asleep, and insist on. John is just to do so, until he heard something, so that his eyes were wide. "The love of God, someone please help me!" John's eyes bulge. His teeth clenched. "Oh shit, Oh shit, Oh shit muttering:" John. His grip screwdriver tighter, and then continuously. One million thoughts racing through his head, but no one understands. His world was shattered. Here, he thought he was the only person, but a few seconds ago, he clearly heard someone talking. It does not make any sense. Panic John curled up tight, but the cries continue. Although there is no more, speak, and eventually stop the noise, John is still a very long time; too ashamed to even consider getting up. John is totally confused trying to understand him, until you hear a sudden, it all makes sense. Herbert. This is Herbert do. If Herbert is able to produce the sound of crying every night, why he can not be made in a sentence? John began to quietly chuckle. He has what an idiot, of course, this is Herbert. Mitigation and a little dizziness, hobbled John drop-down box, a pill, waiting for him, he had been overnight. John ate a pill, go back to bed, he made a fresh scale. He decided, it will be the best fall into the regular routine back to Herbert did not see him so uneasy and distorted satisfaction. Push-ups, John decided what to do to maintain, to keep Herbert forget that he is a terrible fear and boredom. John is not sure how long, when the last time he heard the speech, but he remained motionless in his bed, for a long time, too nervous to do anything.He knows he needs to move, or other Herbert will capture the fact that John knew and know how he tortured him during the night. He kicked his legs and slowly climbed from the bed and floor. "Keep calm, keep calm." He put his palm flat, took a deep breath. He closed his eyes, and push. His arm is shaking out of control, but he insisted. No, he thought, he intends to do at least a push up. Now his arms fully outstretched, John efforts through the burning pain and a small smile. He won, he was satisfied. Suddenly, John lost the feeling in his arm he did not realize how long he has to hold their own. Tired, did not expect John to let go. Dizziness consumed him, blinking his blurred vision, confusion, white and black. "What is Hell?" John muttered completed in half under his breath, he spit out the red drops of the mouth. At first, he was frightened, he must be attacked, beaten in their own home, but he soon put aside these ideas. He knew exactly what had happened. Continue to betray his own body to slowly deteriorate, despite the pill, and only gave him life. John picked up his head a little out of the puddles, he felt something in his face. Something cold. Scared John looked around, but he can not see what could be the source. He looked at the blood and saliva pools, and confusion. John scanned the confusion, until he realized that he just felt that the face side. If he damaged nerves? Is that it is always like this? John began to be afraid. He looked around his bed, the last small area, and then he saw it. A small rectangular panel hole. Under the bed, pushed against the wall. John looked around the room for the last time he did not want to attack from behind his bed. John crawled until he can not adapt.He lied to complete the confusion, he know what this is. This is an outlet, but what the hell it is doing here? He could not see through the hole, they are only tiny, enough to make a weak breeze. John began picking the corner, trying to pry open the vents open. He only managed to cut off his fingers, dejected, John crawled out from under the bed, sat. He looked at the puddle on the ground, his hands are also covered in blood. He reached for one of the blanket beside him. John figured he only needs a blanket, and sleep well, if things go bad, he can be stained with blood. Wipe the blood of his hands, he began the slow process. After a while they dry, but not the amount of friction to remove the red color. Initially, the distressed John. Hands constantly return to normal? But he decided that it does not matter much; rate his hand without him, he will not be able to lift them in a few days.John lazily throw the tainted blanket in the room. It hit a dull thwack the wall, turned to John, and lied to try to sleep. John woke up the common feeling only sleep a minute. There is no way to tell how long, but John ticks wall Anyway, I do not have the dead part. He has been doing so regularly, in turn, has accumulated a considerable collection of scratches. John thought about the drop-down box to see if there is a new pill, but would remember his important discoveries. This is not only disappointed with the emptiness. His finger is still showing the mark of failure. John spent like trance zombie day of rest, regular inspection for the pill drop-down box, and then back to bed. To go, until he tired, and tried to sleep again.John secretly hope that this will be the last time. First brought John joy scratches only served to remind him of the inevitable death.There is no way John would spend the next day here a day later, after the tick and other ticks, until he died. Jesus Christ, oh Jesus John has heard more screams than before, still muffled, in addition to the voice tonight, followed by a wild banging sound. How is it? John's face cold sweat dripping. He was frightened. His mind the idea of a terrible monster, in addition to running the rip, as long as it is who scream, he has to do is let his guard, he will die. His eyes quickly in the room something to defend himself. Window? No, it is shatter proof. Blanket? Too thin. No, it is despair. Expected death of John clenched his fists, and that his fingers hard piece of plastic brush. Screwdriver. Moment, John is in his hands, and pointed out the other end of the room, it is crazy shaking, as if to resist the mob. John to do so, he clenched his eyes, until he realized. The room is completely silent. John's ears rang, his eyes watering. He loosened the grip screwdriver roll down on the bed. John embarrassment, he just wanted to curl up to sleep forever, but he can not even do this. Of course enjoyment, Herbert slowly clapping, laughter and tears rolled down his cheeks.Adrenaline still flows, there is no way John could just go back to sleep. John has been in his bed, walked around the house, what to look for different things. No new drop-down box, the same amount of ticks on the wall. John has been looking for something, it could be anything. He just wanted his mind the noise and embarrassment. John went to his bedside and sat down, his heart was still beating out of control. "Why? Why?" The words keep flowing through the head of John, but did not answer, did not comfort him. John is becoming more and more angry, until he clenched his joints, it is difficult to whiten. His face distorted, his eyes began to water to tighten. "Why? Why?" John mantra. He clenched his teeth, his swaying back and forth. His hands trembled uncontrollably. "Why? Why?" John began to bite his lips. Down on the bed, a small drop of blood flows from the wound. "Why? Why?" John's head is full of a thousand voice screaming out of control, but still said the same thing. "Why? Why?" His face grew hot and red. "Why? Why?" John raised his arm and a screwdriver fell forward on the wall.Screamed as a wall to break the handle, sending the screws flying overhead. "Why?" John sat on the bed sobbing. The sound is gone, but a new sound, the air was filled with. A great sadness. John sat there crying, the taste of blood and salt slowly filled his mouth. He spat beside the stains from the early large water droplets on the floor, the filth of the room is rampant. John looked around the room, expect to see Herbert laughed at him, but he did not. He saw the same room, he saw in the past 10 days in the preceding 10 days THA, one hundred days before the T, and then he saw a broken handle. John sprang from the bed and landed next to the red debris. He tried to collect in his hand, but some of them too small, he can not grasp them. "Oh, my God. John shook back and forth, muttering too he collected the works of his dead friend. "What did I do?" John believes that more tears, until he found some. The actual screw. Was missing. John looked around the room, but he did not see it anywhere. He stood up, walked around the house frantically, ignoring embedded in the plastic into small pieces at his feet. "Where are you? I'm sorry ... Oh, God, I'm sorry." John I hope the time he can go back to his friends. He wanted to do a good job. John regularly stop looking for waves of remorse took over, he had to sit down. He can not handle it. John walked back to bed and observation he spits out mud puddle. Skip his heart beating, and suddenly realized that hit him. John squatting down, his hand toward the puddle. As his fingertips, he took his hand. It does not make any sense, it is in a puddle. This is justified seconds ago, John desire to clean up the mess onto his hand, he will find his friend there. Not only his body deteriorated, but his mind. "Are you in the end is how?" John let himself back onto the floor, his head placed next to the puddle. He just wanted to die there, he had no reason to live. He killed a friend in this place. He stared blankly, he intends to dive head first off his bed. As his mind wandering to imagine that this will be the happiness of death, which seems to light under the bed. To think about his eyes, he raised his head and small, but certainly, there are still a little luster. He is now very excited. He repositioned himself, and began to pull himself under the bed, smear the process more than your own spit water droplets. He kept sliding under the bed, almost touching the wall until his noise. He looked down and sure enough, there is a long flat piece of metal.His friends. John jutted his arm, he grabbed a screwdriver. He brought his face and double-check. It looks safe. "Oh, thank God." John pressure to the face, he whispered, I'm sorry again and again, thank will not be alone. John began to turn around a slow process, so he can finally try to get some sleep. He turned to his arm, but something cold and hard scraping. John cursed, turned around to see what interrupted him, shuffling around a steady stream of air until it was blowing on his face. This is the vent. John began to turn back to me, until he had a revelation. He can pry it open, he and his friends. John carefully slide the top of the next corner, and began to try to force it open. Initially it will be difficult to move, but John put as much weight as possible, he can go to the screwdriver until the last corner of a loud crash blaze. Continue to blow air from the vents, but it sounds different now. John placed under the other corner of the screwdriver, regardless of the pain as handless tools to dig the palm of his hand.Again, the corner of the blaze, and now John can almost see into the vent, he just needed to pry open the final two corners. His hand back, and into a better position, John bounced off the remaining side. John is very excited, sweat drops on the floor, his face now.He will find it? John carefully move the damaged vent cover to the side of the swing, until his face was directly in the hole. John took a deep breath, lowered his head. He saw the light. Almost blinding white light. This is familiar, but strange. "What is Hell?" John never imagined that his brain felt like going to explode. He has not talked about the people of God know how long, in addition to Herbert, but this is different. "Who said that?" The siren voices of fear and despair. "John almost muttered. "Where are you?" "In here." John continues to look down the hole. "Yes." Category:Blog posts